deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Force Mega Man vs Shazam
Intro speedsy; you know sometimes powers come in strange places these two are two prime examples starforce megaman the internet megaman spider cat: and shazam the boy with magical powers he's speedsy i'm spider cat speedsy: and we are here to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win....a death battle Starforce Megaman speedsy: the internet a place of many things we have observed two of these characters from there ounce but tonight this one is in the form of a megaman spider cat: what happens when an alien meets a boy you get starforce megaman geo stelar had lost his father he lived a tough life till some alien called omega appeared his name omega-xis speedsy: yes with omega he can control many elements the elements of grass fire water and wood spider cat: wood really? speedsy: yep fire cat: okay i get it wood man speedsy: moving on geo and omega share a special bond meaning if one is down the other goes down too he can turns many of his mega busters into many forms spider cat: if all else fails he can combine the elements in different combinations and when he combines all of them it summons ancient tribe and let me tell ya it's one hell of a technique it can obliterate anything and i mean anything speedsy: he can control ice dragon and green thunder also omega can control soundwaves pm and am spider cat: what is he a dj? speedsy: no soundwaves as in sound spider cat: oh okay with these powers they make a formidable team but if they don' agree on things they seperate also starforce is still human and can become unconsious but he sitll fights viruses on a daily basis speedsy: yeah starforce can die too if giving the occasion but he has taken on virus that are solar system level and has saved his partner bass on occasions spider cat: but bass is a bad guy speedsy: different universe spider cat spider cat: oh okay got it speedsy: yeah geo stelar does whatever he can to defeat any virus and is pretty impressive when it comes to combat and has taken down a lot of foes virus's spam pop-ups you name it but geo often is kinda brash and will often charge into battle without strategy so that's a problem but geo is still open hearted risking his life to defeat those who corrupt the web geo: virus neutralized returning to base spider cat: hand on speedsy megman legends 3 is cancelled that's means unresolved stories it's not fair! *starts crying* speedsy: there there buddy i feel your pain Shazam speedsy: billy batson an orphan going through many foster homes one day he was spirited away by the rock of eternity spider cat: a rock?! speedsy: let me continue please thank you a wizard chose him as his successor a champion of pure heart now by saying shazam he transforms into the hero of the same name spider cat: with legal drinking age! speedsy; he has the wisdom of socrates the strength of hercules the stamina of atlas the lighting of zeus the courage of Achilles and the speed of mercury spider cat: basicially god powers speedsy: has has survived hits from void hound fought superman multiple times harmed then intangible obsidian he transforms super fast faster then a bullet spider cat: heck he even out sped the freaking flash speedsy: he has turned a sandy army into glass in one strike and defeated lobo black adam and superman spidercat: holy hell lobo the one guy who can reheal due to the fact he was banished form hell? speedsy : yep he's kept up with black adam and is comparable to him punched a monster and created a black hole is superman's equal helped superman lift the book of infinite pages he has sparred with superman and wonderwoman though losing to them spider cat: he fought possession by deadman as in the guy who is a freaking ghost walked through thunderbolt's magic kept up with wally west in speed he has speedblitzed superman twice speedsy: he ounce moved him and a train full of people so fast gravity couldn't catch up Managed to catch Barry Allen, The Flash (who is one of the fastest heroes in the DC Universe, capable of running at speeds faster than light with ease), mid-run Saved Superman before by speed-blitzing Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, Parasite, and Metallo Managed to wield the Specter's Spear of Destiny - overpowering its ability to possess with will of mind and then speared him Changed the Earth's weather patterns by flying across it just to spell a message Has defeated his rival Black Adam another individual imbued with the power of Shazam in combat, on many occasions and In his real form he survived a high fall into ocean. but despite being powerful and fueled by multiple gods; Shazam is still mortal and still has limits. His victories against Superman are primarily due to Superman restraining himself and Superman's vulnerability against godly magic. Superman has actually won the majority of their duels. This is confirmed when Black Adam (who has the same powers as Shazam) was unable to harm Superboy-Prime because Prime is not vulnerable to magic . Could be depowered if he says his name while as "Shazam" or really strong lightning hits him. Billy's human boy form is completely defenseless. Superman defeated him by using him as a human shield to block his lightning This can occur even if Billy says "Shazam" unintentionally Needs to speak in order to fire lightning. Injustice Superman froze his mouth shut with his freeze-breath before frying his brain with heat vision Still retains child mind and is inexperienced and at times, immature. Does not kill Mach speed limited to Earth's atmosphere. Other Justice League members look down upon him due to his young age: even considering removing him from the League spider cat: but shazam is still pretty powerful i mean he has the powers of the gods billy: shazam! *transforms into shazam* Pre-FIght speedsy: alright the combatants are set and we have ran through all the possibilites let's end this ounce and for all spider cat: it's time for a...death battle! Fight shazam is seen in the computer lounge flirting with all the girls just then he accidentally breaks a computer modem shazam: oops! starforce megaman: you know you have to pay for that shazam: it was an accident i swear! geo: right omega go! *geo transforms into starforce megaman* shazam: oh boy here we go again! FIGHT! geo starts by firing at shazam he is hit but ultimately fires right through it starforce megaman then tries using his water but it just get's him wet shazam: seariously? starforce megaman then uses his flame burner and shoots at shazam shazam: ahhh hot hot hot! starforce megaman then attacks shazam but he is still standing shazam then flies at starforce megaman and sends him flying starforce megaman then uses his ice dragon making shazam sprint upwards shazam: ahhhh! starforce megaman then uses his green dragon making piled of lumber fall on him shazam: oh please shazam then punches through all the lumber and eventually to starforce megaman sending him into the ground below luckily he lands on his feet shazam comes flying at him but geo unleashes his mega tribe and uses different combinations shazam is hit by them but when he is hit by the lightning one he is still standing geo: what? how? shazam: i have lighting too kid shazam then strikes starforce megaman with lighting shocking him a bit shazam: you know i can end this quick for i am shazam oh no shazam was turned into bill batson starforce megaman: what the? billy: shazam! billy then transformed back into shazam shazam: phew that was close starforce megaman: what the? shazam: surprised? geo: where that kid go? shazam: dude i am that kid? geo: but...how? shazam: magic powers kid got it from a wizard shazam at the next second slammed himself into starforce megaman and started punching him left and right shazam: this is why you don't underestimate your opponent geo: no i will defeat you! virus or not! shazam: your funeral shazam then grabbed geo and held them in the air shazam: shazam! with that lighting struck starforce megaman starforce megaman: gah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! geo and omega then fell all the way to the ground below with a boom! geo: omega i can't feel my legs geo was beaten pretty badly so bad you could see sparks coming out of him omega: geo! don't give up geo then stood on his feet though bleeding at the mouth omega-is: geo keep fighting! geo: i'm....trying! omega! geo then started blasting at shazam but it didn't effect him shazam: it's gonna take more then that kid to defeat me starforce megaman: time to heat it up starforce megman then got out his flame burner and blasted shazam burning him a bit shazam then jumped into some water to cool down shazam: ahh that's better starforce megaman: hows that for something shazam: lucky shot...now it's personal! shazam then went wild on starforce megaman as he flew into him from different places and attacked with great speed he then flew with starforce megaman through some random buildings then threw him down geo: omega it seems we're not winning this battle omega: it's okay geo we had a good run shazam: now let's end this shazam picks starforce megaman up in the air shazam: SHAZAM! the lighting then struck starforce megaman dead killing him in an instant shazam: that outta do it shazam then flew off KO! Results spider cat: well looks like feo and omega lost again speedsy: it was close but in the end shazam had more speed more smarts and more fighting ability starforce has a lot going for him such as the fire element but shazam has fought characters stronger then starforce spider cat: yeah shazam had all the powers of the gods to defeat starforce megaman thus giving the win this was truely a shocking ending for starforce megaman speedsy: the winner is shazam Next time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! "supersonic hearing!" VS "Transfumate!" https://youtu.be/AKgFbomcNO4 VS https://youtu.be/wFAh3NmekGA LEXI BUNNY! VS YIN! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:God Vs Machine Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music